1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a fuel cell stack.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a solid polymer electrolyte fuel cell includes a membrane electrode assembly (MEA) and a pair of separators sandwiching the MEA therebetween. The MBA includes an electrolyte membrane, which is made from a solid polymer ion-exchange membrane, an anode electrode disposed on one side of the electrolyte membrane, and a cathode electrode disposed on the other side of the electrolyte membrane. Usually, fuel cells are stacked so as to form a fuel cell stack. For example, the fuel cell stack is mounted on a fuel-cell electric vehicle and used as an automobile fuel cell system.
A fuel cell stack includes a stacked body in which a plurality of fuel cells are stacked; and a terminal plate, an insulator, and an end plate that are stacked at each end of the stacked body in the stacking direction. For example, Japanese Patent No. 4727972 describes a fuel cell stack in which a dummy cell is disposed on at least one end portion of a stacked body in the stacking direction. The dummy cell is disposed between the stacked body and a terminal plate so as to correspond to a fuel cell. The dummy cell includes a metal plate instead of an electrolyte membrane and does not generate water because the dummy cell does not generate electric power. Therefore, the dummy cell functions as a heat insulating layer.